ROTOC
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: ROTOC Right On Top Of Cam. Read to discover. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

These seven girls join us today to discuss the one thing they all have in common,

They were ROTOC.

How?

Well, we'll have to hear their individual stories to determine the answer to that.

_____________________________________________________________________

Alicia:

Well, we were in the city for a day,

He had bought me new earrings and showed me the Rockefeller tree,

I had never liked him very much

But I was having second thoughts.

He then proceeded to take me to a Broadway show,

The Phantom of the Opera.

Now tell me,

What straight guy falls in love with the Phantom of the Opera?

Well whatever,

So it was the nighttime,

And I hadn't had anything since a hot chocolate that afternoon,

So he offered to take me to an Italian restaurant he knew.

How could I refuse?

So he hailed a taxi,

And slid in first.

Then, with the help of my spike heel boots,

And the icy New York street,

I,

Was ROTOC.

________________________________________________________

Layne:

It was an innocent January day,

I was just coming from the craft store,

And I noticed it had started to snow.

I started the walk home,

Innocently of course,

When I suddenly felt an icy slush ball smash against my calf.

I looked in all directions,

Trying to find the offender,

But they hid well.

I continued walking,

Until I felt another attack.

Still nothing or no one,

So I continued.

By the third time,

I saw it was Cam.

I ran over to get him back,

Picking up snow as I went.

I saw him in sight,

So I tackled him to the ground.

Before I realized it,

I,

Was ROTOC.

____________________________________________________

Massie:

It was a typical Friday night,

A bunch of us were going club hopping,

When we ended up in a really cute one,

So we stayed.

The music was thumping,

And we were all drinking,

You know, having fun.

Suddenly. the Cotton Eye Joe came on.

Strange,

Because this is usually reserved for elementary school dances,

But we all obliged.

The girls all challenged each other to see who could go the longest,

In heels no less.

After about three minutes,

Honestly that song is SO LONG,

I won.

Cam then came,

And challenged me to go faster.

Victorious, I agreed.

But then,

Because I was still in my heels,

Before I could do anything,

I,

Was ROTOC.

______________________________________________

Kristen:

My soccer team had just won the division,

Me being the star forward, of course.

We were bouncing around and downing Gatorade,

Celebrating, you know.

After a while, the group whittled,

But I stayed,

Reserved the feeling.

Then, Cam showed up.

He congratulated me,

True Cam style.

He then asked for a friendly recreational game.

Felling indestructible, I agreed.

We ran, kicked, and scored.

I must admit he was very good footwork.

So, just as I was rounding in for a big kick,

Something happened.

I don't know if it was my cleats,

The sun,

Or the hair in my eyes,

But I missed the ball,

And before I realized it,

I,

Was ROTOC.

______________________________________________

Olivia:

It was a brisk winter day,

A couple of us had gone ice-skating,

It was a tradition of ours.

The rink was just opened,

Fresh for us,

Without a scratch or mark.

So we laced up our skates,

And were ready to go.

Now, we've been going skating for a few years now,

And I must admit I've grown quite good.

So I'm doing some little tricks,

When none other then Cam shows up.

He brought some hot cocoa,

And his skates.

So we're sipping and skating,

And he asks me to show him a trick.

So, I go for the figure 8,

Something I've done perfectly before.

But, for whatever reason,

My skate didn't go the right way,

And I,

Was ROTOC.

______________________________________

Dylan:

It was a warm June day,

And we all decided to hit the sand.

I had just recently lost 15 pounds,

And I was happy to debut my new bikini.

So as soon as we set up out blanket,

I suggested we go into the water.

I skipped down the shore merrily,

Shit that sounded like my mother's name...

No, so I'm down by the water, alone,

So I call up to my friends to join me,

And who shows up,

But Cam.

I swear, the tides were very mild that day.

But as soon as that man stuck his foot in the water,

A huge wave came from behind me.

And when I opened my eyes,

I,

Was ROTOC.

________________________

Claire:

Well, it was May 11,

Our one year anniversary.

We went out for dinner,

Steak and wine,

And exchanged gifts.

He then asked me to come back to his place;

We could watch a romantic movie on the couch.

Sounds innocent enough right?

So he's popping some popcorn,

And put 'Titanic' in the DVD player.

Now between the wine,

The movie,

And a couple of other things,

I knew what was coming.

So he plopped back on the couch,

And grinned at me.

I ripped off his belt,

And cracked it in midair.

He then tugged on my legs,

And that night,

I,

Was ROTOC.

___________________________________

There you have it,

ROTOC, the sweeping epidemic.

Now it's up to the decider to determine,

ROTOC;

A sly, cunning Cam with devious plans?

Or a case of severe clumsiness for the girls of Westchester?


End file.
